NFLRZ Winds of Winter
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own, takes place long before season 1) The Jets had recently lost their stadium and altough the team is still here, they're going to need a new one...Before they also lose their Rusher due to the cold winter. Will another Certain NYC Rusher change that?


Winds of Winter

_1983, New York City, Blizzard, night_

_Soar was freezing, blowing on his hand to keep them warm. He just lost his stadium for more parking...The teams still alive, they just needed to play somewhere else. For Soar, it was good. His team was staying, but where would HE stay and protect the Shard, which was now his only source of warmth. He had no idea how to get back to Canton, due to the roads being Icy and the wind blowing hard, so he tried to survive the harsh winter. Soar was going to spend a harsh winter on the streets, in central park. He hoped someone finds him soon and possibly offer him some shelter, because the winter winds started to rise, and the winds were beyond chilly to the bone, especially to a Rusher.  
_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Central Park,_

_Liberty was bundled up, but he could still feel shivers down his spine of the news he heard._

Liberty: *_Sighs_* Man, I feel sorry for Soar and the Jets. I mean, their still here, that always good, but they got nowhere to play now...Maybe I can let them play in my stadium, I sure Timothy J. Mara wouldn't mind. After all, both teams represent the Big apple. *_Smiles to himself_* I'll ask Soar when I see him next.

_Liberty continued walking, till he heard a sneeze. He then saw something move between a group of bushes. He looked closer to the shivering figure._

Liberty: Is that-*_Starts walking towards the figure_*

_Liberty gasped when he saw the near frost-bitten Jet Rusher shivering, face pale and icicles hanging from his helmet. Soar looked like he was tired and his cheeks were a light red. In his hands was the Jet's shard._

Liberty: *_Concern and worry_* Soar!

Soar: *_Noticed Liberty; shivering_* L-L-Lib-br-br-brty?

Liberty: *_Kneels down and starts taking his scarf off, wrapping it around Soar; Concern_* What are you doing out here in the middle of a snowstorm?

Soar: *S_hivering; Teeth chattering; He sneezes*_

Liberty: *_Drapes his coat on Soar and gentle helps him up_* Come on Soar, let's get you someplace warm.

_Liberty then began to lead Soar back to his stadium.  
_

* * *

_Giants Stadium, first aid room..._

Soar: *_Sneezes, then sniffs_*

_Soar was bundle up with a warm blanket laying on one of the beds, he was changed into warm clothes and his helmet was off, reviling dark black/brown hair. Liberty came in with some hot soup and sat down._

Liberty: -_Sighs_\- I'm glad I decided to walk tonight, otherwise you'd be a Popsicle by morning. *_Give the soup to Soar, who proceeds to drink it down; Feels Soar forehead_* Looks like you just caught a cold...How ya feeling?

Soar: *_Finishes the soap, Congested_* Little better...Liberty, thank you.

Liberty: *_Concern_* It was nothing, but why were you out there?

Soar: *_Congested_* You heard I lost my stadium, I wanted to go to Canton, but the roads were icy and the winds kept pushing me back, so I decided to try and stay in the city.

Liberty: *_Concern_* Soar...*_Minute of silence between both. Sighs_* you made my decision up.

Soar: *_Congested_* Huh?

Liberty: I want both our teams to share a stadium. I was going to ask Timothy tomorrow, but after this, I'm going to talk about this to him right now...*_Gets Up and walks to the phone, dials, then waits_*

Soar: *_Smiles weakly_*

Liberty: Hello? Timothy...I need to talk to you. *_Quiet; Phone talking_* Well, Soar's here with me-*_Quiet; Phone talking_* Yes I heard the news as well of what happened to the Jets-*_Quiet; Phone talking_* Well, I was thinking that maybe we can share the stadium with the Jets, cause I got back from walking and Soar was in Central Park freezing *_Quiet; Phone talking_* Yes, he's Okay, just got a cold. *_Quiet; Phone talking_* Oh, yeah, he had his shard with him too, I put it with mine. *_Quiet; Phone talking; Begins to smile_* You'll talk Leon Hess about it in the morning? *_Quiet; Phone talking; smiles_* Thanks Tim, I'll tell Soar about it. *_Quiet; Phone talking; smiles_* Goodnight.*_Hangs Up_* Did you hear that Soar-

_Liberty turns to Soar, only to find him fast asleep...smiling. Liberty walks over and sits down._

Liberty: *_smiles_* Sleep well Soar, you need it.

_Liberty garbed Soar's hand. The storm was still brewing, but nothing could penetrate the warmth form inside the now two Big apple Rusherz stadium._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
